


You'll Be Okay.

by beingonstageismagic



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Moriarty is evil, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Sherlock is a Mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:47:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11438298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beingonstageismagic/pseuds/beingonstageismagic
Summary: Moriarty realises how important Molly Hooper is to Sherlock, so she becomes his target. Can Sherlock get to her in time to help her or will he be too late? Will he ever leave her side again, after finally understanding just what she means to him?





	You'll Be Okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first ever story so I apologise in advance. Buckle up for some Sherlolly feels :)

She stayed lifeless on the ground. 

She wasn't moving. 

She wasn't breathing.

"Molly, Molly please, please stay with me. I can't lose you, please." His voice echoed in the empty room. This was all his fault, he knelt over her, in complete shock, hoping that somehow she would just open her eyes. If it weren't for him, Molly wouldn't be nearly or completely dead right now. She would be sat comfortably at home, stroking Toby as she read through the latest developments in pathology. Instead she was here, drenched in freezing water, dead, just because Sherlock let himself feel.

He should have known that he would find out. He told Molly that the evil man had slipped up because she is the one person who matters most to him. She makes him feel human, she makes him feel anything. She makes him, him. He should have known it would have gotten back to his worst nightmare. Moriarty had gone too far this time. Sherlock would make him pay for hurting the woman he loves.

Is this what love is? The thoughts swim in his mind as he lays with her. He has always felt something for Molly, but today, when he was so close to losing her, he could finally put a label to those feelings. He loves her.

He loves her.

And he can't lose her.

John burst into the room, stopping dead when he saw the sight in front of him. He mentally kicked himself for not getting here sooner. He ran over to the two and opened his mouth to speak, all words abandoning him when he looked at Sherlock and saw tears streaming down his face.

"Sherlock... what happened?" He raised his hand to Sherlock's shoulder in an attempt to stop the man from shaking.

"Moriarty." He said, the words rushing out of him, "He got her and threatened me, told me to meet him here and everything would be fine. But when I arrived he was drowning her, holding her under the water. Refusing her the right to oxygen. He just kept killing her, he- he-" Sherlock suddenly found himself unable to speak anymore, it was hard for him to breathe between his sobs and shakes.

John was frozen, unable to come to terms with the story. Suddenly, he caught up with the words and snapped out of trance, looking down at Molly's cold body on the ground, still dripping with water.

"Sherlock."

Nothing.

"Sherlock, I need you to listen to me."

Sherlock's eyes finally made their way from Molly's face to John's pleading eyes.

"Give me your coat."

Sherlock did as he said, John draped the coat over Molly, a desperate attempt to keep her warm.

"Now, pull yourself together and call a bloody ambulance." John's words were harsh but sympathetic, Sherlock pulled his phone out and tried to watch through the tears in his eyes as John became a doctor once again and tried all he could to restart Molly's heart.

"Come on Molly," he grunted as he pumped rhythmically on Molly chest, "he can't lose you Molly, he'll break. He might not know it but I do. He loves you too. Please Molly, he's insufferable without you."

John kept up this routine for a few more minutes, putting everything he could into the CPR. He was interrupted by blue flashing sirens and Sherlock rushing back over from the window he had been staring out of. John sat back in order to wait for the paramedics but before he could protest Molly was scooped up in Sherlock's arms and he was running from the room.

Outside, the sky was dark and the paramedics barely had time to open the ambulance before Sherlock had placed Molly on the stretcher.

"Get us to St. Barts. Now!" He semi shouted as the medics nodded and ran back to the front, clearly recognising Sherlock and the importance in his voice.

During the drive, Sherlock took over the CPR he had witnessed John previously performing. Hoping at least this might help. The longer they drove, the more he gave up hope. It'd been too long. She was gone. He sat back and closed his eyes, not even attempting to stop the tears from falling.

The ambulance stopped and he scooped her frail body up one last time, her sweet innocent face seemingly snuggled into his coat. The guilt raging inside his brain was giving him the urge to tear his hair out, but instead he just held her. He walked past all of the doctors who were rushing and bustling around him, and simply shook his head. They understood and stepped backward, letting him carry her to where he thought she would want to go.

He took a deep breath and turned right, headed for the lab. Tears still streaming down his face, how could he have let this happen, what did she do to anger Moriarty before he even arrived? How had this happened to him and his Molly? His Molly.

"Why are you crying?" A sweet innocent voice piped up as he entered the lab, his vision too blurry to look around and locate the source of the voice.

"Because I've lost her, she's gone and it's all my fault."

He didn't even think about the information he had just told this stranger, he just thought about Molly's smile and her laugh. He suddenly felt a cold but soft hand against his cheek, wiping away his tears,

"I'm not going anywhere."

The same voice whispered up at him. Molly had opened her eyes. Sherlock stared down at her, still in his arms, stunned.

"You didn't notice me coughing," she answered the question that lingered in his eyes, "You were shaking too much to notice."

He placed her down on the surface of an autopsy table. Still staring at her. His hand reached up to her face as she sat up and looked at him, he stroked her cheek, almost as if he were checking she was real.

"It's okay, Sherlock, I'm okay."

She stood up shakily in front of him, much to his displeasure, and he pulled her into his arms once again, the embrace lasted a long time. After a few minutes Sherlock began to cry again. His knees buckled beneath him so Molly moved the hug to the floor carefully, so she was kneeling beside him,

"I, I, I thought I'd lost you Molly, I thought you were dead. You were dead. I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. It's my fault you were in that situation. If it weren't for me you would never be in danger. I constantly do this to you!" His voice broke as he became more and more frustrated with himself, "I place you in harms way and it's not fair. I think I'm protecting you by pushing you away but I am only protecting myself. I am sorry Molly Hooper." He stroked her hair, "My beautiful Molly Hooper."

He stared directly into her eyes. No longer crying, just apologising profusely and looking at her with adoring eyes. Molly couldn't speak, her breath hitched in her throat. Tears formed and fell from her eyes,

"What Molly? What is it?" His voice was filled with pure worry, he held her face in his hands, wiping her tears with his large but soothing thumbs.

"Your Molly?" She asked, her breath shaking. She knew it was a pathetic question, but that one little word was all she could think about right now, the fact that she very nearly died couldn't have mattered to her less in this moment.

"Yes." He breathed, "My Molly, you have always been and always will be my Molly. I hope that is okay with you." He looked down to the side, avoiding her eyes, scared of her answer. He suddenly realised how much he had exposed to her and how confusing this must be to her recently awakened brain. She lifted his chin so his eyes met hers.

"It's more than okay." They both smiled, Sherlock leant forward and rested his forehead on hers. They were so close, thy could feel the others breath on their skin.

"Good." Sherlock whispered down at her. Pulling her closer to him, lifting her so she was sat in his lap, never once breaking contact with her touch. He cradled her, as if she were the most precious thing in the world. Molly stared into his eyes as he searched her face, Molly didn't even have time to blink before his lips were on hers, the gap between them non-existent. The kiss was not one of lust or greed, it was one concocted of pure love and adoration for the other person, of heartfelt passion and the thanks they felt for being there in each other's arms.

They broke the kiss when they needed to breath again,

"Maybe I should die more often?" Molly joked and Sherlock couldn't help but laugh at her quip, taking in every inch of her smile and every tiny breath of her small giggle. He just stared at the woman he had become infatuated with. The woman he loved. He definitely loved her. He knew that now. At least he understood that now.

***************************************

They stayed there in the lab for a while, just silently content sat in each other's embrace. They both knew the other had never been happier. And that was enough.

Sherlock smiled at Molly, kissed her forehead with the same tenderness a father would kiss his child with, and took his phone from his pocket. His breath catching when he noticed the many notifications he had missed. Too caught up in the moment to consider anybody else but the beautiful Molly Hooper.

_114 missed calls from John_

_113 missed calls from Mary_

_76 missed calls from Mrs Hudson_

_35 missed calls from Graham/Greg? Lestrade_

He didn't even have chance to open the hundreds of text messages before his phone began to ring once again, John's name flashing on the screen. He looked up,

"They're worried about you."

"They're more worried about you." Molly answered, taking the phone from him. She pressed answer and held it to her ear.

"SHERLOCK? BLOODY HELL! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE WE HAD TO CALL YOU?! JESUS CHRIST!" John's tone softened from his sudden outburst, his anger turning into concern, "How is she? Is she okay? How are you? Why didn't you let the paramedics get to her? The doctors have no idea where you are, what have you done with her? She's not just another body, Sherlock you know that. She's far more important than that and if I find out you've done anything to that poor girl, I swear I will kill-"

"I'm fine John."

"You- Molly? MOLLY! Molly, are you okay? Where are you? We're all here in the waiting room. Sherlock obviously ran off with you somewhere and no one knows where you are. I'm so glad you're okay. How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay John, I promise. Just a little shaken up that's all. We're in the lab-"

"The lab?! Sherlock, I'll kill-"

"We're coming." Molly hung up as fast as she could. "I don't think they're very happy with you."

"I don't care," he smiled down at her. "They can think what they wish, I was doing what I felt you would have wanted."

"Thank you."

They stared at each other for a few minutes before Sherlock once again secured his coat around her shoulders,

"We best go and see them."

She nodded and he helped her to her feet, his eyes questioned whether she was alright and she nodded in return. They slowly began walking to the waiting room, Sherlock's arm secured around Molly's waist assuring her that he was there.

They reached the waiting room after about five minutes of unsteady walking and Sherlock occasionally having to catch a fragile Molly and place her back on her feet as the day's events took their toll on her. Molly opened her mouth to speak but was stopped by Mary rushing into her arms, hugging her close, whispering in her ear how relieved she was that she was okay. Eventually, Mary let go of Molly and smiled at her. Taking her small child from John so he could speak, Molly smiled at Rosie, sitting happily and blissfully unaware of the situation in Mary's arms. John hugged Molly before his doctorly instincts kicked in and he checked her over for any injuries or anything to worry about. After finding she was clear, he hugged her again. He looked at Sherlock, who mouthed a 'thank you' before letting go and giving Mrs Hudson her turn, who pretty much repeated Mary's actions. John and Sherlock shared a look, understanding immediately what the other was thinking,

_Women._

After a few minutes of disinteresting conversation, Mary said,

"Well she can't possibly stay on her own after this."

It was at this point Sherlock started to pay attention again.

"She can stay with me." The whole group turned to face him, their mouths hanging open, "... in John's old room."

They nodded and resumed their natural expressions once he had clarified his reasonings.

"Well, okay then, thank you, Sherlock. And with that settled, you guys should take your beautiful but tired little girl and head back home," Molly spoke while stroking Rosie's cheek, "Mrs Hudson you can get a taxi with Sherlock and I back to Baker Street, if we're all going to the same place."

Molly smiled a beautiful smile at the couple and their child as they gathered their things, and Sherlock couldn't help but watch her, hoping silently that she wouldn't notice.

"We're really glad you're okay, Molly." Mary grabbed her hand, Molly looked up at the tall man next to her, who's arm still lingered around her waist,

"Yeah, me too." Sherlock smiled at her, forgetting the presence of everyone else in the room.

***************************************

After saying goodnight to Mrs Hudson, Sherlock and Molly made their way up the stairs of 221B. Sherlock turned to Molly and grabbed her hand. \

"I'm really glad you're okay too, Molly."

She smiled, it was the first thing he'd said to her since they left the hospital.

"I know." Molly looked down at their intertwined hands, his long fingers totally engulfed her own.

"I hate to ask Molly, but I've been wondering..."

"What?"

"What did you do to anger him? He hurt you before our scheduled time, it's not like a psychopath to break his routine."

"I told him you would beat him which consequently meant he tightened his grip on my wrist," Sherlock looked down and noticed the raw finger bruising on the hand he was holding, "that one sentence seemed to bother him so much, and when he insulted you, I kicked him." Sherlock's eyes asked her many questions, "It was enough to make him want to kill me because I precalculated my kick, knowing it would leave him unable to have mini Moriartys running around in a few years time, well ever actually." Sherlock chuckled deeply and she joined him with her innocent giggle,

"You, Molly Hooper, may have just saved the world."

She blushed at the compliment and he kissed her lips.

"I think I might have a wash before I go to bed, to clean up. Is that okay?"

"Of course. You know where the bathroom is, shout me if you need me."

Sherlock watched her as she kissed his cheek and walked towards the bathroom. He sat in his chair and closed his eyes. Thinking over the events of the night. 7 minutes passed and he realised he had not heard the water run yet. He stood and began to walk slowly toward the bathroom but increased his pace to a run when he heard crying. Molly's crying. He raised his hand and knocked on the door, Molly only being able to produce a whimper of a 'come in'. He opened the door and looked at her. She sat there, in the bath, fully clothed and crying. Just staring at the taps on the other side. He should have thought this through, he couldn't believe he didn't realise how afraid of water she would be now after being drowned by such a villain. Her seemingly controlled crying broke into shaky sobs, her breathing becoming panicky. Sherlock stared, unsure of how to handle the situation. She turned to look at him, her tear stained face and scarlet eyes broke his heart. He sighed a broken breath and climbed into the bath tub with her, also still fully clothed.

"What are you-" she managed to choke out before getting interrupted,

"Shush, it's okay. You're okay. You'll be okay. I promise."

She stopped pulling away in confusion and let him hold her, she laid with him in the bath, his tall slender body enveloping her shaking one. He stroked her hair and back and kept his arms around her, doing everything he could think of to make her feel safe. He hated seeing her this way. She began to calm after a while but he still kept her tight to him, not willing to let her go. Not wanting to put her in danger again.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"You do not need to be sorry Molly, this is not your fault."

"I'd understand, you know."

"Understand what?"

They spoke slowly and quietly,

"I'd understand if you didn't want a broken Molly, because I am. Broken."

"Molly-"

"I'm just saying, if the time comes, I'd understand. I wouldn't blame you. I don't blame you."

He lifted her head from his chest so she was looking at him,

"Broken or not, you are my Molly."

She opened her mouth to protest but he silenced her with a brief kiss to her lips.

"You are my Molly and I love you."

"You- you love me?" She sounded so surprised it almost hurt him. Hell, it did hurt him.

"Yes. I love you Molly Hooper." He poured as much emotion into those five words as he could, he needed her to believe him and he willed her with his eyes to do so. She took a deep breath and sighed, staring into his piercing eyes,

"I love you too." He smirked,

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it, I appreciate you all <3


End file.
